


Ты смотришь на кого-то, кроме меня?

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "А я смотрю только на тебя"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 8





	Ты смотришь на кого-то, кроме меня?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You See Anyone Other Than Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722304) by [pseudobulbarism (killewich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism). 



Относительно сегодняшних планов ночь началась достаточно нормально.

Клуб наполнился, охрана нижнего яруса незаметно слилась с толпой, напитки разливались, и затем танцпол ожил. Часть посетителей сидит за заранее забронированными столиками, остальные танцуют или просто стоят. Множество голосов смешиваются в гул, и вскоре клуб переполняется.

Роман делает обходы; проверка постоянных посетителей, доставка напитков деловым партнёрам, общение со знакомыми. Он выпивает вместе с новыми членами банды, присоединившимися несколько дней назад, произносит тост за их будущее в семье.

Виктор исполняет свои обычные обязанности, следуя за боссом, но держась на расстоянии — таком, чтобы показать, что Романа охраняют.

Ему плевать на то, что происходит на танцполе, но он знает, что этот клуб много значит для Сайониса. По мнению Зсасза, здесь было слишком громко и тесно, да и пить он никогда не любил. Он бы с удовольствием держался в стороне от всего этого, но ему было достаточно видеть счастливого Романа, который наслаждался, следя за растущей популярностью клуба.

И пока Роман развлекается, Виктор продолжает выполнять роль сторожевого пса. Его взгляд перемещается от Романа к посетителям клуба, он молча стоит, сложив руки за спиной.

Неожиданно он ловит чужой взгляд, остановившийся на нём. Незнакомка с волнением отводит глаза.

Зсасз замечает, как она бросает несколько заинтересованных взглядов.

Затем он поймал ещё два мимолётных. Он уже привык к подобным вещам — его лицо и шея были покрыты шрамами, и это нередко привлекало внимание. Но если учитывать, с какой скоростью длительность зрительного контакта сокращалась, становилось ясно, что цыпочка нервничала.

Он не задумывается об этом и присоединяется к Роману, который непринуждённо общается с VIP-группой.

И даже отсюда видит пару голубых глаз, ищущих его в толпе.

Он ловит застенчивую улыбку, прежде чем незнакомка опять вежливо отводит взгляд.

Виктор поджимает губы и пытается игнорировать это. Он на работе и ни капли не заинтересован в дурацких заигрываниях. Однако трудно игнорировать ощущение пристального взгляда. На третий раз незнакомка машет ему рукой.

Он вздыхает, заставляет себя улыбнуться, после чего отрицательно качает головой.

Девушка обиженно надувает губы и направляется в бар.

У Виктора очень плохое предчувствие.

Он смотрит на Романа и прислушивается в попытке отвлечься. Сайонис общается с деловым партнёром, который выкупил у него землю в Ист-Энде и сегодня торжественно открыл свой ресторан. Роман выслушивает благодарность и получает приглашение посетить заведение.

Зсасз вздрагивает, когда чувствует мягкое натяжение ткани прямо над локтем. Он медленно поворачивается к девушке, которая постепенно становится смелее (не без помощи алкоголя). Она протягивает ему стакан.

— Не знаю, что ты любишь пить, потому что ты мне не отвечал. И поэтому я сделала ставку на виски, — она хихикает, кокетливо хлопая ресницами.

 _Это не к добру_.

— Спасибо, но нет, — отвечает он достаточно громко, чтобы она услышала и ушла, пока Роман не заметил.

К сожалению, это не срабатывает.

Сайонис как раз заканчивает беседу и тепло прощается с деловым партнёром.

И теперь стоит между Виктором и незнакомкой, широко улыбаясь.

— Выпиваем на работе, мистер Зсасз? — его улыбка на грани обаяния и сумасшествия, он смотрит то на Виктора, то на девушку.

— Нет, босс, — отвечает Зсасз и косится на девушку, — она вежливо предложила мне.

— Правда? — напевает Роман, пристально глядя на незнакомку. — Извините, мы с Вами вроде не знакомы. Роман Сайонис, — он протягивает ей руку.

Она растерянно моргает, очевидно, зная, кто он такой, и издаёт взволнованный смешок.

— Сам Роман Сайонис? — она пожимает его руку. — Боже, вау, я удостоена чести.

Он берёт её за руку, теперь это больше, чем просто рукопожатие.

— Давайте продолжим разговор в более уединённой обстановке? Здесь ужасно громко.

Виктор сжимает челюсти, дыша через нос.

Роман уводит девушку, которая снова смеётся и при этом бросает страстные взгляды на Зсасза, пока тот идёт позади них, не обращая внимания. Они останавливаются около дальней стены, где намного тише и меньше людей.

— Теперь я могу узнать, как Вас зовут, моя дорогая? — это звучит чересчур дружелюбно, и Виктор знает, почему.

— Анетта Малларди, — она выпивает виски.

— Анетта, — медленно произносит Роман, затем целует её руку, — великолепное имя для великолепной женщины.

Анетта краснеет и другой рукой — той, в которой держит стакан — пытается прикрыть рот, явно получая удовольствие от такого внимания.

Виктор отводит взгляд, оглядываясь на клуб.

 _Тупая сука_.

— Я ценю то, что Вы покупаете напитки моему телохранителю — правда, это очень любезно с Вашей стороны, Анетта, — терпеливо произносит Сайонис, — но, я надеюсь, Вы осознаёте, что он нужен мне трезвым, если Вы понимаете, о чём я.

Анетта вздыхает, как будто её разум наконец складывает отдельные фрагменты в цельную картинку.

— Ох, я не знала, что он Ваш…

— _Мой_ , — ядовито перебивает её Роман, с трудом сдерживаясь, — он мой, и мне не нужно, чтобы какая-то безмозглая сука липла к тому, что принадлежит _мне_.

Виктор не должен наслаждаться этим, однако не может скрыть своего удовлетворения услышанным.

Вздрогнув от удивления, Анетта пытается вырваться и уйти.

Бесполезно. Роман притягивает её ближе, сокращая оставшуюся часть расстояния.

— Буду надеяться, что за этим симпатичным личиком у Вас существует мозг. В противном случае, мне придётся его снять и поискать самому, ясно? — он наклоняет голову, хищно улыбаясь.

— Я… да… мне очень жаль, я правда не знала…

— Ах, — Сайонис встряхивает головой и пронзительно смотрит на Анетту, — мне не нужны оправдания. Мне нужно Ваше понимание.

— Конечно. Я… я пойду. Мне очень жаль.

— Прекрасно! Рад слышать это. Хорошего отдыха, _Анетта Малларди_ , — он приподнимает её руку, прежде чем отпустить, и скалится в усмешке.

Анетта, спотыкаясь на каблуках, в страхе убирается подальше.

 _Теперь его очередь_.

— Ты повёлся на её флирт, — Роман горячо обвиняет Зсасза, схватив его за ворот рубашки и подтянув к себе.

— _Нет_ , конечно, нет. Она пыталась привлечь моё внимание всю ночь, я старался её игнорировать, а потом она подошла ко мне.

Романа трясёт от гнева. Он что-то сердито шипит.

Зсасз кладёт руки на плечи своего босса, крепко сжимая, и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Роман, пожалуйста, я бы никогда никого не захотел, кроме тебя, ты это знаешь, — шепчет он, массируя плечи Сайониса. Боже, как бы он хотел, чтобы в клубе сейчас никого не было, и он мог поцеловать Романа, обнять его, доказать ему свои слова прямо здесь, — я бы скорее позволил тебе убить меня, чем посмотрел бы на кого-то так, как я смотрю на тебя.

Роман стискивает зубы, взвешивая услышанное.

— Роман, — чуть громче шепчет Виктор, привлекая его внимание. Он ждёт, когда босс снова посмотрит на него, после чего продолжает, — я твой. Ты сам это сказал. Я посвящу тебе всего себя до конца своей жизни. Я _не такой_ , как ты думаешь, я забочусь о тебе и защищаю тебя. Я никогда тебя не брошу.

Сайонис громко вздыхает.

— Будь добр, заткнись. Ты звучишь как сраная мыльная опера.

— Я имею в виду… — Зсасз отстраняется, отпуская его плечи.

— Да знаю я, _знаю_. Просто… — Роман проводит рукой по своей укладке, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, — я знаю, — он улыбается и кивает, — возможно, иногда мне просто нужно напоминание.

Виктор вскидывает брови, но молчит.

— В спальне после закрытия. Ты должен быть там до того, как я начну подниматься на второй этаж.


End file.
